Weavile and Scrafty, Partners in Crime
by Furrygamer
Summary: A story about a student and his bisexual Pokemon, they cause mischief and make his life a living hell, but soon he will find out what their purpose of pranking is. Rated M for Lemon and lots of it.


Another requested fic by my good bud, dreadscott1337. It's a bit of a stretch from what I'm used to, but I can make it work. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it, and just to clarify when perspectives switch to "Weavile and Scrafty" their perspective is viewed in 3rd person, so I hope you've read the this top message or you might be thrown off. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Prankster Duo

This story begins with me and my unlikely friends, my name is Branden Owens, and my two Pokemon were Weavile and Scrafty. We lived in the peaceful capital of Washington, DC.

For a while things were boring before I caught my Pokémon, I was very young and optimistic, I was about 10 or so and I was in need of some companions. I caught Weavile completely by mistake, I threw a Pokeball out of frustration into a bush and knocked it out cold, the Pokeball reacted and caught it without any effort.

I caught Scrafty through a long and out lived battle, I got it tired enough to catch. I threw a Pokeball and was lucky enought to catch it. They both became my best friends, little did I know how much of a living hell my life would become with them around.

My journey came to an end before it really began, something my Pokémon did to me a lot was tease me, they would both gang up on me and then they'd kiss me on both cheeks, it was really annoying sometimes, but it was only teasing. I went back to school shortly after catching my Pokémon, and graduated within a few years. Along the way I decided why not teach my Pokémon how to speak English.

So after a couple years they could communicate with me, and never diverted back to speaking in their native tongues. It was so much easier to have them around, but it also came with consequences. When I reached college I bought my first apartment, college was very simple but also very stressful, I was training to become a airline mechanic.

But things started to get a little bit out of hand when they began to prank me very often, pretty much everyday. It was funny at first and still kinda is, but got old quickly and began to escalate to a bad level. They pulled a prank on me everyday, and never pranked each other.

It was a quiet day in my apartment and I was studying at the night table in my room, I was supposed to write a report on the functions of a jet engine. It was a useless assignment and was a major drag. I was almost asleep, I kept dosing off and falling forward and back in my chair.

Then Scrafty and Weavile snuck in, they noticed my sleepy state and seized the opportunity. Scrafty had a bucket of water, and Weavile snuck up behind my chair. I noticed their presence but couldn't react fast enough to them.

"Now!" Scrafty shouted.

Weavile then pulled on my chair and I hit the ground, then Scrafty ran over and dumped the bucket of icy cold water in my face. My teeth chattered together and Weavile and Srafty pointed and laughed. When I up to get mad, they both put an innocent look on their face.

I just walked out of the room with my hands on my hips, waltzing in frustration. I got a towel from the bathroom and dried off my hair, I changed my shirt and went to the living room. And I got to the room to find Weavile and Scrafty making out on the couch, they both had become very good friends, a little too good of friends if you asked me.

"It's just a faze I'm sure," I said in my head.

I went to sit down on the couch, they were really into it now. Sometimes I think they do it on purpose just to bother me, although sometimes it didn't bother me which I found weird.

"Mmm," Weavile and Scrafty moaned.

"Okay guys, take this into another room please," I said pointing towards their bedroom.

Weavile and Scrafty had their own room, all it had was a bed and some blankets. They got up and walked towards the bedroom holding hands, I looked at their butts and got some ideas. I pushed the idea away thinking the girls wouldn't really be good with it. I turned on the television and turned it up loud so I didn't hear them moaning.

Weavile and Scrafty:

"It's looks like Branden was enjoying the show a little," Weavile said.

"We'll get him eventually, I don't know how long until he caves though," Scrafty said.

Weavile got on the bed and Scrafty got on top of her, they began to make out again.

"Mmm," Weavile and Scrafty moaned.

"Mmm, wait a minute Scrafty, I was thinking we should try something else," Weavile suggested.

"Like what," Scrafty asked getting up.

"Well...," Weavile replied rubbing her pussy lips.

"Well Weavile you sly bitch," Scrafty said.

"I try," Weavile replied.

Scrafty got back on top of her and continued to make out, this time rubbing her pussy against Weavile's pussy. They both moaned very emotionally.

"Ahhhhh!" Weavile moaned loudly as her mouth departed from Scrafty's.

Branden:

I had a pillow over my face trying to cover my ears as I turned up the TV even louder

Weavile and Scrafty:

"Hmm, master's turning up the TV, we must really be getting to him now," Weavile said.

Scrafty moved down planting her face in Weavile's pussy, she licked all around arousing Weavile.

"Oh Scrafty, please don't stop," Weavile pleaded.

Scrafty continued licking and began to gently fingering Weavile, she was trapped in a feeling of ecstasy. Scrafty fingered herself as well, both hypnotized by pleasure they were both ready to explode.

"Ahhhh!" Scrafty yelped reaching orgasm.

"Yes," Weavile cried squirting in Scrafty's face.

Both collapsed onto the bed making a sticky mess, Scrafty climbed back onto Weavile and wiped away Weavile's juices from her face. They both embraced each other and cuddled.

"That was... exhilarating Scrafty," Weavile said.

"I've never done that with another female before," Scrafty said.

"Me too, but it's still not the same without a male," Weavile said frowning.

"*sigh* It's been so long since I had a cock inside me," Scrafty said with a sad face.

"I haven't mated since before I was caught, I've forgotten what it's like, we need to get master to give it up for us," Weavile said.

"But how will we convince him, it seems pranking has lost it's touch, we have to try harder," Scrafty suggested.

Scrafty and Weavile brainstormed while Branden continued to cower on the couch and try to drown them out.

Branden:

"Well I don't really hear them anymore, maybe they decided to take a break," I said to myself.

I pulled away the blanket I had covering me.

"Look at yourself Branden, you're a pussy, you should just march in there and show them some discipline," I said to myself.

"Yeah right," a voice came from the hallway.

Weavile and Scrafty walked into the room and came to the couch, both of them sat down on either side of me and cuddled up to me, like they always did.

"What are we watching master," Weavile asked.

"Oh it's a documentary about famous airplanes and jets, it'll help for my class," I replied.

"Okay, we'll watch with you," Scrafty said.

They both settled in, each placing a hand on my lap.

Weavile and Scrafty:

Weavile and Scrafty winked at each other to assure that their plan was all coming together so far.

They both nuzzled up to Branden even more, they were determined to have their master inside them.

"Hey master," Weavile said.

"Yes, what's up," Branden asked obliviously.

"Have you ever been with a woman," Weavile asked in reply.

"Oh, um... not really, I was with a woman once, but I was young, it was before I caught you two actually," Branden replied.

"What was her name," Scrafty asked.

"I can't really remember, it was so many years ago," Branden replied.

"Okay, why did you two break it off, Weavile asked.

"Well I moved away before things could get serious, I was living in Philly at the time but now I live here in Washington with you guys," Branden answered.

Branden:

"Why are they asking me all these questions," I asked myself in my head.

"One more question," Scrafty said.

"Okay," I said.

"Have you ever had sex before," Scrafty asked.

I shrugged and put on a very embarrassed look on my face.

"Um well, no," I replied.

"Okay then, come on Weavile let's go get some sleep," Scrafty said.

They both walked out of the room holding hands, it really began to bother me now how close they were. I wasn't against homosexuality it's just that they always plotted, and all these questions they were asking me got me worrying that they were plotting something big.

I got up from the couch to see what was going on, when my feet were couldn't separate and I fell forward, I hit the ground hard.

"Oooouuch!" I cried in pain.

I looked at my feet to see they were tied together.

"You Guys!" I yelled.

Chapter 2: S.S.D.D

I woke up early in the morning to get to work, I worked a 6 hours shift at an auto parts store called Macky Tire. I only lived a block away, I passed the Washington monument everyday on the way there, the sound of early morning rush hour kept me from falling asleep.

"Beep, Beep," the horns of cars screamed.

"Hey fuck you asshole. You cut me off dickhead. Nice turn signal dumbass," yelled random motorists.

I got to work a little earlier than usual so I went across the street to a cafe and got a coffee. When I got back my boss was standing in the doorway having a smoke.

"Hey son, you're a little early," he said puffing out smoke.

"Just eager to finish working on that Corolla sir," I said.

"Well get on in there son, give me hell," he joked.

My boss was really laid back, I was 1 of the 4 people employed at the autoparts store, we had a garage built into the shop that was branched off. We offered tire rotations, oil changes, engine overhauls, the works, etcetera.

I was currently working on replacing the engine block on a Toyota Corolla and, it is a very delicate process but I won't go into details, it was same shit different day.

I worked hard all day taking a short break at lunch to eat and then continued working, I was almost finished putting the replacement engine block in when the owner of the car strolled into the shop and he looked angry.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can do for you," I asked.

"Yeah, you can give me my car back right now!" he demanded.

"Sir if you will just calm down for a second, I could give you the car back but it will not run because it does not have an engine block," I said.

"Well you have exactly 10 seconds to put it back in then," he demanded poking me in the chest.

I pushed him away, and he grabbed me by the shirt collar and threw his fist towards my face, I grabbed his fist and stopped him from punching me. I tripped the back of his foot with my foot and he fell to the floor on his back, I then grabbed his shirt collar and planted my fist firmly into his face knocking him out with a single blow.

My boss ran into the room and said, "Hey I saw the whole thing, don't worry the police are on their way, you handled that situation well. Well as best you could I guess, it could've gone better though."

I nodded and brushed myself off, I went to the washroom to take a piss and contemplate what just happened.

I had never gotten into a fight that I ever had to get physical in, I washed my face with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror.

The police arrived 10 minutes later, they hauled the asshole off the floor and put him in the squad car. The cop asked for my statement. I told him what happened and he let me off with a warning, the owner of the Corolla would be getting 30 days in jail.

"Well this has been a pretty eventful day, best part is he'll need to pay to get the car back, and he'll need to go to another garage and pay again for a new engine block," my boss said.

"Sir I'm going home, I'm done with all the crap for today," I said.

"Fair enough, we'll see you next weekend, go to school, learn lots," he said.

I got out of my coveralls and walked home, I put the key in the lock and opened the door. The first thing that happened when I walked in was Weavile and Scrafty bum rushed me and they sprayed a ton of silly string in my face.

I was angry at first but then lightened up a bit considering how harmless the prank was, I went to the bathroom and cleaned off my face and walked back to the living room to find those two making out again.

I just turned around and went to my bedroom, I had a little 20 inch TV sitting in my room, I flipped through the stations to find a movie marathon just beginning, and it was fairly early in the afternoon. I decided I'd kick back and watch the movies, and within 4 hours I was falling asleep.

Weavile and Scrafty:

It was very late at night when Scrafty woke up with Weavile asleep in her arms, she shook her awake.

"Psst Weavile darling, wake up it's time," Scrafty whispered to Weavile.

Weavile opened her eyes and they got up off the couch, they went to their masters room to find him fast asleep.

"This has been brought to you buy the American Broadcasting Association, we thank you for choosing us as your Television service provider. Goodnight, and god bless America," said the TV as the American flagged painted the screen fading to black.

Weavile muted the TV so as not to wake their master.

They lifted the covers to reveal their master in his underwear, they looked at each other with a triumphant smile.

"Now remember don't let your urges get in the way, we're just going to take a peak," Scrafty whispered.

Weavile nodded, and Scrafty gently began to lift away Branden's underwear. It revealed his member, one the likes they had never scene.

"Holy shit, he's so big," Weavile whispered loudly.

"Alright then at least we know what we're dealing with, now when he wakes up we'll start with some more questions, hopefully when these questions start to get more flirtatious he'll respond by being flirty and we'll finally have him," Scrafty said.

Branden rolled over and the two got off his bed, pulled the covers back over and leaving his underwear pulled down, they went to bed and celebrated their success by making out very smoothly for the next 15 minutes.

Branden:

I woke up the next morning and I overslept, I scrambled around trying to get ready for school, hoping I wouldn't run into a booby trap that Weavile and Scrafty would've set up. Thankfully finding no traps I got out the door unscathed and ran to my college.

I waltzed in trying to catch my breath and found out something disturbing, I was an hour early for class and no one was there. I just paced in frustration and decided to go to the cafe across the street and got a coffee.

I spotted a cute blond haired girl sitting at a booth by herself, I thought aboutwhat Scrafty and Weavile said to me, and it was about time I tried to establish a relationship. I walked over calmly to the booth.

"Hello there," I greeted.

"Hi how are you," the girl greeted.

"Good, I just saw you sitting here and I thought I'd come and make conversation," I said.

"Here have a seat, I don't bite," she said.

I sat down across from her and we talked about different things, where we were from, our hobbies, things like that. I lost track of time and looked at my watch, the time was 8:02 and class started at 8 o'clock.

"Oh crap I'm late, listen I got to go but I'd like to do this again sometime," I said picking my stuff up off the floor.

"Sure how about tonight," she said.

"Well sure, sounds good," I said.

"Okay meet me back here at 9," she said.

"See you then, wait I didn't catch your name," I said as i walked away.

"Beatrice," she said smiling and batting an eyelash.

"Okay see you then Beatrice," I said running out the door.

My mission was accomplished, I was so happy I wasn't paying attention as I ran across the street, a car came barrelling up and stopped, I ran into the car and rolled over the hood of the car.

I hit the ground and got back to my feet with the motorist yelling angrily, "Stay out of the damn road kid."

I didn't notice I just ran to class, I walked in and held my head in shame as I got to my seat, just another normal day I guess.

Weavile and Scrafty:

"Ahhhh!" Weavile yelled as she met orgasm.

She pulled out the hair brush handle that she used as a dildo covered in her juices.

"When is master going to be home," Weavile asked.

"Soon darling, soon," Scrafty said kissing Weavile passionately.

They lied in a warm embrace with Scrafty on top, Scrafty was like the big sister to Weavile, being the leader and guide.

Then Branden walked in the door at 7 pm and Weavile and Scrafty turned to see him walk in.

"Well it's about time master, you've been out for a while," Weavile said.

"Yeah I know," Branden said pacing around.

"Anyways master we have something we want to tell you, we-,"

"Hold that thought, I need to get my cologne," he said interrupting Scrafty.

"Why what's going on master," Weavile asked.

"Well for your information I have a date," Branden said.

"Oh, well great," Scrafty said.

"Yeah I'm meeting her at 9 at the cafe across the street from my college, she's a nice looking girl," he said.

"We're happy for you master," Weavile said.

Branden went and showered and got dressed while Weavile and Scrafty sulked on the couch, trying not to look upset. When there master was finished he came out to the living room dressed in nice clothes, he wore a blue collared sweatshirt, a pair of blue jeans and dress shoes with his hair combed back.

"So how do I look girls," he asked.

"You look good," Scrafty replied.

"Great, alright then I'll see you girls later, FYI I might be bringing her back here later," he said walking out the door and shutting it.

"Oh well Scrafty, we just didn't act-,"

"Why that slimy son of a bitch!" Scrafty said angrily cutting off Weavile.

"If he does come back with that girl he's in for a world of shit!" Scrafty said.

Chapter 3: 2 Against 1

Scrafty and Weavile began rummaging thorough the fridge to find things to put into their concoction.

"Alright lets see we got Garlic, Mayo, Mustard, Ketchup, Sour Cream, what else...," Scrafty said pouring the ingredients into a bucket.

"Hold on it needs chilly powder," Weavile said pouring it in.

"Good we also got horse radish, Tabasco sauce, ranch dressing, soy sauce and expired yoghurt," Scrafty said pouring the ingredients in the bucket.

She stirred it around with a large wooden spoon until all the ingredients disappeared into the red goop, she then got a spoon full of it and held it over the bucket.

"Here take a wiff Weavile," Scrafty said.

Weavile sniffed the spoonful and fell backwards fainting at the smell.

"It's perfect, hmm might be good for date rape," Scrafty said dropping the spoon back in the bucket.

Scrafty got off the stool she sat on and helped Weavile back to her feet.

"Yeah, *cough* *cough*, it's perfect *gag*, Weavile sputtered.

"Okay so when he comes back, if the girl's with him, we will load this stuff into a clear plastic bag and drop it off the balcony, hopefully it hits his date," Scrafty said.

Weavile held open a plastic bag and Scrafty poured some of the concoction into the bag.

"I call it... The Puke Bag," Scrafty said holding up the bag.

They went to the deck and waited in the shadows for their master to return home, they waited 4 hours in complete silence for him. Then they saw him walk to the apartment with his date, they got ready to drop their bag off the deck.

They waited until Branden and his date were directly bellow him to drop the bag off, when his date in the path, Scrafty released it, suddenly when she released it Branden moved into it's path and the date walked to the side.

Branden:

"So I had a really great time, I hope I can see you again sometime," I said.

"Yeah for sure I'll be around and you can come see me any-," Beatrice paused.

Something hit me in the head and splattered every where covering me in this red goop, it smelled absolutely awfull and I wretched at the smell, I looked up to see nobody at all.

Weavile and Scrafty:

Weavile and Scrafty were in shock staring at each other with their eyes and mouths wide open, their little prank had gone horribly wrong.

"Oh shit, what have we done," Weavile said.

"Okay just be cool, let's just go sit on the couch and try to act like nothing happened," Scrafty said.

Branden:

"Oh... god...*cough* *cough*, I should... *gag*, I should go," Beatrice said walking away covering her face.

"Beatrice wait... ugh, shit!" I said swearing under my breath.

I walked into the apartment feeling defeated and hopeless, I trudged up the stairs smelling like a dump.

Weavile and Scrafty:

"We really screwed up didn't we," Weavile asked.

"Yeah we did," Scrafty replied.

Branden walked in the door and trudged inside smelling terrible, he went for the bathroom to wash himself off.

Weavile and Scrafty bowed there heads in shame as he walked past not making eye contact.

"What should we do," Weavile asked.

"I don't know," Scrafty replied.

After Branden washed he threw on a pair of underwear and a white shirt and walked out to the living room.

"Well you guys finally did it, you won. You absolutely humiliated me," Branden said.

Then walked away and shut the door to his room, and silence fell over the whole apartment.

"You know lets just go to sleep," Scrafty said.

They both went to their room and went to sleep, they both held each other tightly in a depressive embrace and drifted off to sleep.

3 days went by, and Branden didn't leave his room, Weavile and Scrafty sat at the table thinking and sharing ideas.

"What if we like get him a card or something," Scrafty suggested.

"No that won't work," Weavile said.

"Oh what about like a cake," Weavile suggested.

"No not that either," Scrafty said.

"Wait I just had an idea," Scrafty said.

"What is it," Weavile asked.

"Okay so we go ahead with our plan, right now we may be the only shot he has left, we'll apologize and offer to make it up to him," Scrafty suggested.

"It's worth a shot, let's go," Weavile said.

Scrafty and Weavile walked to his room and opened it slowly, they entered when he looked at them.

"Umm, Master we're sorry about what we did," Weavile apologized.

"But we'd like to make it up to you," Scrafty said walking forward.

Branden:

Scrafty got on the bed and began crawling towards me, I sat up in confusion.

"W-wait, what are you-,"

"Shhh, just sit back and let this happen," she said putting her finger against my lips.

I gulped and sat there breathing heavy with nervousness, Scrafty sat on my lap and began to kiss me gently. I was trapped in an embrace, it all felt so wrong and I was surprised. I looked over my shoulder to see Weavile sitting against the wall and masturbate.

Scrafty broke off the kiss and moved herself down to my waist, she pulled off my underwear and began to lick my erect cock. Weavile joined in as they both licked from bottom to top. Then Scrafty pushed away Weavile and began to suck, Weavile sat back and watched masturbating.

I always felt kind of bad for her, she always sat back and never did any work, Scrafty was always on top, it was kind of selfish actually. Weavile just wanted to taste the sweet taste.

This thought crossed my mind as Scrafty mindlessly sucked away, it felt good just not amazing. I still felt a little bit uncomfortable about the idea but I wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon.

I accepted it, I actually have thought about it and now that it's happening I'm okay with it. Scrafty still sucking not getting anywhere fast I decided I'd change it up. I sat up and pushed Scrafty onto her back and pushed my face into her smooth reptile like pussy.

She moaned quietly as if she was barely fazed, then I spread her pussy lips wide apart and dove in.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelped.

I licked around every inch of her inside, she got louder and louder with every wail and moan. I kept going enduldging in the sweet taste of her pussy.

"Ahhhh," she moaned reaching orgasm.

She passed out from the overwhelming feeling if pleasure.

"Oh," Weavile moaned.

She was still masturbating on the floor, she looked up and turned away when I looked at her.

"Weavile come on up, it's your turn now," I said.

"Oh okay," Weavile said.

She got up in the bed and sat beside me.

She began to put her mouth over my cock and sucked bobbing her head up and down, her mouth felt amazing.

I fell back lying in pure ecstasy, she was amazing. I let her continue for quiet a while, I felt myself getting close.

"Wait stop Weavile," I said.

I pulled her up to my waist, she looked down then back at me.

"Do it," I said.

She sat on my cock and it squeezed its way into her tight pussy, she cringed in pain slightly but then began to ride and she opened her eyes wide. She kept going slowly and got faster.

"Oh my god this is amazing," she said.

She kept going digging her claws into my stomach more and more, she moaned louder and louder and went faster and faster.

"Ahhhhhhh yes," she said collapsing on me coating my clock in her juices.

I rolled her over so I was on top, I wouldn't need much to finish, she was very tight even when relaxed. She didn't move just looked at me and smiled signalling it was okay.

I thrusted hard and fast, the bed shook and her smaller body was forced back and forth very hard.

"Ugh," I grunted.

Filling her up to the hilt of my cock with seed, then I pulled out and squirted the rest of my seed up her body. She passed out as well from the pleasure, Scrafty lay at the edge of the bed asleep and Weavile lay in the middle of the bed with her body virtually covered in my seed as it spilled out of her pussy in a pool onto the bed.

I got up and threw on my underwear and walked out to the deck, it was still bright outside but the sun was going down, I basked in the glory of the moment and realized that I had sex with 2 women.

The fact that they were Pokemon didn't bother me anymore, but I knew I'd no longer need to worry about having a girlfriend, A new life was ahead of me and I was excited and ready for it.

Chapter 4: The New Horizon

I knew things were going to be different than they used to be, I rocked the worlds of both my Pokemon and they were going to want much more, and I would not let them down.

Weavile and Scrafty:

Weavile woke up in bed to find no one was there, and that her whole body was cleaned of Branden's seed, even the sheets of the bed. She got up and went to the living room to find Scrafty sitting alone I the couch watching TV, rubbing pussy as she watched.

Scrafty noticed her enter and motioned her to come over and sit with her, Weavile went and sat down

next to her.

"So, what was he like," Scrafty asked.

"He was amazing, like nobody I've ever had before. Just wondering did you clean up the mess master left on me" Weavile asked in reply.

"What do you think," Scrafty said with a wad on seed arced between her I fingers.

"*sigh* I really hope he takes me next," Scrafty said sucking the seed off her finger.

"He probably will, but since he isn't here I'll take you instead," Weavile said.

Weavile grabbed Scrafty and forced her against the arm of the couch, pushing her face into Scrafty crotch, and began to go down on her.

"Oh Weavile," Scrafty remarked.

Branden:

I went to class and felt good about myself for once, graduation was coming up soon and I had the highest grade in class. I was gonna go far and I had my 2 best friends at my side.

I went to the cafe when classes let out and I saw the one person I didn't really want to see, Beatrice.

When she looked in my direction and turned away I decided I need to talk to her about last night. I went over to her and sat down across from her at the booth.

"Hey," I said.

There was an awkward silence between us, then she looked up at me again.

"So about last night-,"

"It's okay, it was so random and I'm sorry I was so rude," Beatrice said cutting me off.

"No I understand why you left, I just want to say thank you for giving me a chance, but I don't think it'll work between us anyway," I said.

"That's too bad, any reason why," she asked.

"It's complicated, I just don't really feel we should be together, I'd still like to be your friend though, I'd still like to have you in my life," I said.

"I'd like that," she said letting out a smile.

We both got up and I gave her a hug, a friendly hug and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She left the shop and I did the same, we went in opposite directions as I headed home and I assume she did the same.

I got to the apartment unlocking the door and walking to the lobby, I took the elevator up to my floor and walked down the hall to my apartment.

When I got there I noticed the door was open, I approached to investigate opening it more. Then I heard the sound of metal sliding off a wooden surface, it was too late and before I knew it I was soaked in freezing cold water.

"You Guys!" I yelled.

And so ends the tale of the 3 misfits, I hope any and all who read enjoyed it, I will be commissioning again very soon after a short break, just PM me whenever and i'll get back to you, peace out and stay furry.


End file.
